Naruto Riker
by Sanji Himura
Summary: After the incident at Veridian III with the Duras sisters, Riker makes a discovery that will affect the entire galaxy. The question is, will he finally have Q have his way for once. Naruto/OC, NOT Naruto/Riker.
1. Chapter 1

**Sanji Himura Presents**

**A Star Trek: The Next Generation/Naruto crossover**

**Naruto Riker**

_First Officer's log Stardate 48649.9_

_After a confrontation with the Duras sisters that marooned us on Veridian III, we are currently awaiting rescue by a Federation rescue party. Hopefully, we can get off the planet with the Enterprise-D before the locals can find out what is really going on and initiate first contact, and, quite possibly, make us violate the Prime Directive._

William Riker was sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge of the Enterprise-D as Picard was elsewhere dealing with Soran. With a small sigh, the commander got up and was prepared to go to Ten-Forward when an alarm sounded.

"Unauthorized access, Cargo bay 3," the computer stated, repeating itself. Riker is puzzled seeing as Lieutenant Commanders Worf, the ship's tactical officer and head of security, and Data, the ship's second officer, were in Cargo bay 3.

Pressing the com badge, Riker asked, "Riker to Mr. Worf, the computer detected an intruter in Cargo bay 3. You and Data go and check it out."

No response was given as Riker knew that those two would get the job done. The computer suddenly said, "Unauthorized access, holodeck 2." Finally, Riker had enough and decided to investigate the new alert himself. Heading for the turbolift, Riker went to deck 12, or as more commonly known as holodeck 2.

Opening the door, Riker found himself in a lush forest with animals larger than life circling around him. Suddenly, a fox with nine blood red tails was seen above the foliage laying down as if to protect something. Sensing that his life was in danger, Riker tried to end the holodeck program. "Can not comply," was all that the computer said.

Suddenly, the fox moved and transformed into a woman about six feet five with a curvy figure that can make even the most devout priests groan with excitement. However, Riker knew that he was spoken for, and can not think about these things. "So, you have found the kit," the fox woman said with authority that can make the most seasoned admiral shake, "I must congratulate you on a job well done. I would have thought that I had enough time to milk the kit before being found by someone."

Riker was confused and said, "I thought that Veridian III had no life on the planet."

The woman laughed and said, "So is that what they call this planet. This planet has a massive genjitsu that covers this hemisphere that you just shattered when you crash landed here. You are lucky that you landed near where the kit was supposed to live, if it isn't for some of the ninjas that hate him for my behalf."

"What do you mean hate him?"

"It started about a week ago when I, quote, attacked Konoha, a village just north of here. In truth I was looking for the kit to give him a courting mark. One of the ninja jumped the kunai as it were and sounded the alarm to attack. I was sealed into the kit that I was supposed to mate."

"What happened then?"

"Then the people called for the head of the little one to be executed," a new voice said. Riker recognized the voice instantly, it was Q.

"Q, what are you doing here," Riker commanded in question.

"Please, Commander Riker, your infeasible mind doesn't even know what is happening. This planet was a testing ground for introduction of new genomes that the continuum has planned to introduce into the human race. Beings like that fox are to introduce the new genomes through demon hosts's children, and they pass it around to their children. Thankfully, for me anyway, this child is a second generation host of the same demon, so some of the most interesting bloodlines have already developed, and will continue to develop. Contact with you and this ship, however, have forced the continuum to move up their schedules to introduce their results to the rest of the galaxy."

"Now hold on just a damn minute. What makes you think that I will take the child on this ship?"

"Be gone you," Q said as the door to the holodeck opened up and flung everything that was organic out the door. The child cried as he was caught by Riker as he himself was flying out the door.

As the door shut, Riker touched his com badge again and said, "Riker to Worf, status update?"

Worf's voice was heard at the other end as it said, "We have failed to capture the intruder. He knocked me out and left with Data in disguise."

Riker sighed as the badge rang again, "Data to Riker, A Worf left cargo bay 3 and headed for a shuttle bay. He has even fooled my eyes if he got away."

Riker thought about it some more and asked, "Is there anything missing or damaged?"

Worf said, "Unlikely. It appears that he got in through the cargo bay and got caught off guard when we entered. Is there something wrong, Sir?"

"Yeah. Have all senor officers meet in the briefing room in thirty minutes. We have a child's fate to decide."

**Author's notes and Statistics**

I hate the fact that there is no proper crossover with Naruto and Star Trek in any series, and I finally had enough. Here it is. Hope that it is good so far.

I have taken the liberty of using Star Trek Generations as the basis of this fic, and I will probably ignore the rest of the TNG movies, so sorry Trekkies, but crash landing in the middle of the Elemental Countries does that for you.

I'm going to head off a couple of questions that I'm sure that I will get asked by answering them now. No, Naruto will not return to the Elemental countries. Just trust me on this. All that I will tell you now is that it will violate the Prime Directive if Naruto returns.

Finally, Naruto will be paired with a OC, NO HAREM! It just won't work with this kind of fic. I'll have a race poll put up in a few days to help me determine the race that the OC will be. Keep in mind that the poll will have an advisory role so if I change the race, then it will be for a good reason.

**Statistics**

Total Content Word Count: 879


	2. Chapter 2

_Captain's Log, USS Titan, Stardate 52607.2._

_Today is the first day that I assume the command of the USS Titan. The ship is one of the most fascinating things that I have seen outside the Enterprise-E, the personal flagship of Admiral Jean-Luc Picard._

_The year long voyage to my new command is one filled with political and social implications as the child called 'Naruto Namikaze', found on Viridian Three, questions the prime directive in regards to unspaceworthy species initiating first contact in such a manner. Hopefully, the last of the Viridian accords which the Klingons and the Federation is supposed to sign will protect uncontacted worlds from unnecessary First contact with crash landed vessels._

_Starfleet has opened up science missions to Viridian Three as the Judiciary has opened up proceedings to determine Naruto's legal status within the Federation. I have decided to take Naruto under my care while the proceedings play out._

"This session comes to order," a high ranking admiral said, calling the last of what has become known as the Viridian Three hearings to order. The admiral, James Cromwell, looked around the temporary courtroom aboard the USS Titan stationed at Starbase 76.

"Naruto Nami," James started to butcher Naruto's name even though he is half Japanese, "Naruto, has opened up new inquires into what is an inhabited world. If this incident were to take place near the Neutral Zone, then the matter wouldn't even be up for discussion and the child would be returned to his native world and the matter closed."

"The problem, however, is the question of how our sensors has managed to not being able to detect lifeforms on what has obviously become an inhabited world. As testimony from this Kyuubi suggests, an illusion protected the planet from outsiders while the first, obviously human in origin, people began to evolve traits according to family line. This court holds great weight to that testimony."

"This court also recognizes the interference by the being known as Q in this matter. If it were not for the need to treat the planet as his personal petra dish, then the need for this court is unnecessary. I also recognize the history of the planet in that it doesn't meet for admission for the Federation in that it has a shattered government."

"Therefore, this court finds that Naruto is a full citizen of the Federation with all rights and privileges thereof. I also find that until the people of Viridian Three develop space fairing technology of their own, on their own, that all contact with the native people with Viridian Three be halted as per the Prime Directive. 

This court also finds the crew of the Enterprise-D to be not responsible to initiating contact with the people of Viridian Three, as that responsibility falls solely on the Duras Sisters. This court is adjourned."

The bang of the gavel later, Naruto Namikaze, four years removed from his home planet, was made a full citizen of the United Federation of Planets. The only one from Viridian Three.

In the court room was Captain Will Riker and Dianna Troi, the temporary parents of Naruto during the legal battle. They watch in satisfaction as the aging admiral left the room.

Now there was one matter of business to take care of with the parties that were watching the proceedings. The rewarding of medals and accommodations related to this incident. Admiral Picard, who has taken the position to Naruto's young heart as "The Old Man" stepped forward. "Let's start at the bottom and work our way up. Lieutenant Commander LaForge, your dedication to the battle with the Duras Sisters has helped saved many survivors in the saucer section of the ship. Therefore, I will promote you to Commander with all the rights and privileges thereof.

Lieutenant Commander Worf, your quick tactical decisions has helped gained us victory in the battle with the Duras Sisters. I will put this on your permanent record and recommend you for a promotion to Commander with all the rights and privileges thereof."

"Thank you, sir," the pending Commanders spoke with respect. A promotion like that didn't come lightly, so he was making the best of it.

That got Admiral Picard on another thought, "by the way, Captain Riker, what are you going to do with the boy now that he is a Federation citizen?"

After a minute or so of thinking, he spoke with somewhat of a sagely tone, "Well, I hear that the USS Titan has the same size educational facilities as the Enterprise, so why not raise him up on board until he is old enough to go to Starfleet academy."

"Be careful that you don't allow too many civilians on board."

"How hard can it be?"

If he only knew.

**Author's notes and ramblings**

Another one in the books, and one that is long overdue. I had started this chapter back in 2011, but I lost track of the computer that I stored the rough draft on(let that be a lesson), thus I had to hop from every logical place to every logical place to try to find the thing, and I found it a couple of months ago. Then there was the case of understanding what exactly what I wrote, but once those issues got sorted out, well, here it is. I hope that you enjoy.

**Statistics**

Hits: 1457

Reviews: 13

Total Content Word Count: 1672


End file.
